


A God's Premonition

by 1221bookworm



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: (Really) short one shot on the thoughts of the god of thieves on other thieves using his name.





	A God's Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, so, so. This was written in 10 minutes for an exercise in a writing group. We each drew two cards – one was a character, and the other a setting. I drew (1) one of the ancient gods and (2) a premonition. Not being well versed on my ancient gods (gasp), I borrowed one from MWT to write this story. Hope you enjoy!

Eugenides kept a careful watch over his faithful, for the devoted were few and far between. Many thieves cursed the god when their luck was bad, and Eugenides often thought to himself that their faith had not been enough to protect them during trials of their own making.  
Bu of all his faithful, there were none he watched over more carefully then the thief of Eddis. He was a young man now, recently come into the title used by the court at Eddis. The god hardly bothered himself with the titles they gave each other, but this one stood out to him: he called himself Eugenides, after the god himself. At first, the god was angered; how dare this mortal use his name. But his curiosity soon took over, and he watched this man perfect the art of thievery, and his antics pleased the god, and so he did not cause this man to fall to his death.   
He watched the man age, and marry, and raise a daughter to follow in his ways and be ever faithful to the god of thieves.  
He continued to watch over him as his hair grayed and his daughter bore him grandchildren, and with each the god wondered if they would be the one to take up the mantle of thief when it came time for the old man’s death.  
When the daughter had her last child, a small thing too weak to last, the god knew. This was the one who would rival his own legends.  
This time, he smiled when the child was named Eugenides.


End file.
